If I Die Young?
by Jessica L.A
Summary: They had done it. No, she had done it. She had completed what she had set out to do, Nikita, the rogue government assassin, had taken down Division, but now she must fight for her life. Full summary inside! Story better than it sounds! Promise! *Mikita*
1. Part One: Prologue

_**Title – **__If I Die Young?_

_**Author – bangelluvforever**_

_**Rating – **_T, for language

_**Disclaimer – **_**I so don't own anything.**

_**Claimer – **_My normal!

_**Feedback: **_Is Shane West as Michael stunningly sexy? Are Mikita the most badass soulmates to EVER EXIST? Should there be Nikita SEASON THREE? Should Shaggie be a REAL COUPLE? Should Nikita go on FOREVER? Were you super, super, excited or beyond that when you heard about NIKITA SEAONS TWO? If the answer to all of these questions or the majority of answers to these questions is yes, well then you have my answer. :]

_**Characters: **_Michael, Nikita, Owen, Alex, Dana, Ryan, and Birkoff with _**mentions**_ of Percy and Amanda.

_**Pairings: **_My normal, but for those you who don't know my normal couple pairing then here they are – Mikita.

_**Story Started: June 13, 2011**_

_**Chapter Finished: June 14, 2011**_

_**Summary:**_ They had done it. _No, she had done it._ She had completed what she had set out to do, Nikita, the rogue government assassin, had taken down Division, but not only with some help from her most trusted friends, alleys, and loved ones, but at a pricey cost – _her life_.

_**Author's Note: **_Well, this one came to me in a dream, so I hope that you guys like it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>=If I Die Young=<strong>_

_**-Part One: Prologue-**_

They had done it. _No, she had done it._ She had completed what she had set out to do, Nikita, the rogue government assassin, had taken down Division, but not only with some help from her most trusted friends, alleys, and loved ones, but at a pricey cost – _her life_.

The rogue Division assassin had, after a long battle, took down the place that had taken her and other males and females off the streets and turned them into trained killers. Breaking into Division had been an easy task with the help of Nikita's newest alley, Seymour Burkoff, a high-tech computer genius, and of course her use-to-be trainer and lover, Michael, who had worked from the inside with Alex, Nikita's mole and a victim of one of Nikita's own kills from when she was a part of Division, to help her bring down Percy and Amanda, and the rest of Division. She also had the help of two other rogue Division agents, the use-to-be Guardians Owen and Dana Winters, and the help of a CIA agent by the name of Ryan Fletcher.

But out of all those people, the one to get hurt on her own side was her. The beautiful female now laid not in a cemetery, but in room 9114, a private hospital room in the Critical Care and Intensive Care Units. The starch white ceiling with its matching white with grey tiles, and light blue walls blended perfectly together as did the furniture, a couple of chairs around a small coffee table, a flat screen TV on the wall facing the hospital bed, a couch against another wall, a bathroom, a bay window with white blinds along with lights that you could dim and brighten up with the twist of a knob on the far wall, beside the doorway.

In the center of the wall, facing the TV, sat a hospital bed with a doctor's clipboard hanging off the bottom of it, and to the right of the bed and at the bottom, sat the tables that rolled for the patients to eat on while still in bed, while between the starch white sheets and blankets the assassin slept, hooked up on machines that did various things. To the left of the bed, holding Nikita's hand was her use-to-be trainer turned lover, Michael who was still dressed in his clothes from the day they defeated Percy and Amanda, having only got his wounds looked about, but not haven changed his clothes because he wanted to be with the beautiful woman when she woke up – if she woke up, is how the doctor's had actually phrased it though.

In the doorway of the hospital wing, a nineteen-year-old Alex dressed in a pair of black sweat pants rolled to her knees, white ankle socks, black and white adidas slides, a pink lace trim cami and a white hoodie, leaned in the doorway with her legs crossed and her arms crossed over her chest, across her breasts.

"How is she doing? Or should I say they?" Owen asked the girl as he came to stand in the doorway with her.

"She's…they're still the same. They haven't really changed since she was brought in fourteen days ago and it's slowly killing him….and me," the Russian native replied softly as she continued to watch the man sitting beside the woman in the bed as she slept peacefully.

"It's hurting us all to see such a strong person, especially when it's Nikita, like that because when you've known her to bounce back from things much worse than the two gun shots she received from Percy within ten to fifteen minutes, it's like you're giving your hopes up, like she's failing you, because she hasn't come back yet as much as we want her too though," Owen replied, speaking for himself, Ryan, Dana, and Berkoff.

"I just want her to wake up," Alex whispered softly with tears in her eyes.

"We all do; I do," Michael's raspy voice reached their ears causing them to jump a little bit while Michael's eyes and hand did not move from staring at and holding Nikita.

"I know you do, Michael," Alex replied as she stepped further into the room and taking a quick glance at Owen, she then walked further in. Coming upon Michael, she gently rested her hand on his shoulder and said softly, "Michael, I know you don't want to hear this, but you need to go back to your apartment, take a shower and a nap, change and then come back. She'll still be here when you get back."

"Alex, you're right," Michael told her, "I don't want to hear this."

"But you need to," a new voice told him. Berkoff, walked into the room and towards his friend, "Come on, Mike. I'll go with you as will Ryan and Owen, and then we'll come back."

"I'm not leaving," the trainer replied.

"Yes you are," the other Guardian, Dana, said as she stepped into the room with a cup of coffee in her hands, "You're going to take this cup of coffee, straight black just like you like it, and catch a cab with the boys to your apartment where you're going to take a shower and a nap, and then change before coming back along with getting some food."

"No," he told them with some force.

"Do we need to personally remove you?" Owen asked him.

"Owen," Dana hissed at her fellow rogue Guardian as she glared at him too.

"Michael," Alex said and walking around to the side of the chair, she knelt down and placed her hands on his knee to make him look at her, but only for a fraction of a second before turning his glaze back at the agent in the bed, "Nikita, would not want you sitting here, dead off your ass tired, dirty or hungry. She would want you to go home and get some sleep, take a shower, and eat something. Hell, I'd bet she'd toss you out on your ass herself and lock the door after so you wouldn't come back in until you did as you were told."

"I could take her," Michael said with a slight smile as he glanced between Alex and Nikita.

"Of course you could," Berkoff said with sarcasm causing Owen, Ryan who had just walked into here Alex and Michael's comments along with Berkoff's, and Dana to laugh.

"Michael, the point is, you're not helping Nikita out like this," Dana told him.

"Exactly," Alex agreed still kneeling at the side of the chair, "When Nikita wakes up you need to have your full energy so you could threaten her to never do something like this ever again and just in general to keep up with her."

"I…I….I….I…" Michael struggled with his words before letting out a defeated sigh, knowing that Alex had hit his heartstrings with using his biggest weakness, Nikita, against him, "Fine, but only for thirty minutes to an hour, tops."

"That's fine," the two females agreed before they made the boys take Michael to do as he was told.

_**If I die young, bury me in satin**_

_**Lay me down on a bed of roses**_

_**Sink me in the river at dawn**_

_**Send me away with the words of a love song**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, here's the prologue I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think by reviewing it. Thanks.<strong>_

_**Much Mikita Love,**_

_**Jess(:**_


	2. Part Two: Dana

_**Chapter Started: July 17, 2011**_

_**Chapter Finished: July 17, 2011**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here's a new one and just to let you all know, I did look for Dana and Nikita quotes but only really found one, so I made up my own flashbacks.

* * *

><p><em><strong>=If I Die Young=<strong>_

_**-Part Two: Dana-**_

"Girl, I thought I told you to be careful like a million times," I said as I entered the starch white room that was home to the rogue Division agent for the past two days.

Walking over to the chair that was left by her bedside, I sighed as I sat down and grabbed her hand thinking about how many different people had held her hand since she was in this predicament. I let my brown eyes travel over the Asian and as I did I found tears forming in my eyes, and told her even though she couldn't hear me, "Don't worry, it's just hospitals they're so sterile and spooky that it hurts my eyes and head to think about it."

But the tears are for her and I think that if she was awake, she would go with it but wouldn't buy it, secretly knowing the truth because from what Ryan, Birkoff, Alex, Owen, and Michael told me she was good in reading one's character and seeing into that person's head without the person having to say anything, which is part of the reason Nikita was so good when she was in Division – the perfect agent, the perfect _weapon_.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your caption of American Airlines flight 990 speaking, and I would like to be the first to welcome you to JFK airport and especially to New York City. We at American Airlines hope that you had a pleasant flight with us and that you'll fly with us again…" I heard the captain's voice said as the coach passengers grabbed their carry-on's from the overhead apartments while we knew the first class passengers were being let off first._

_Finally, after ten minutes my flip flopped feet set foot on New York soil as I walked through the tunnel still in my disguise, a big pink floppy hat, a black sundress, a baby pink sweater and black flip flops, incase Division agents were working undercover at the airport. Once in the main part of the airport I headed over to baggage claim and claimed my one suitcase and smiled inwardly when knowing that my weapons would already be at the safe-house once I arrived at my destination. _

"_Looking for someone?" I heard the voice I handed heard since I ran with my family almost a year ago. Smiling I turned around and their leaning up against the building of JFK International Airport was the rogue Division agent, Nikita, herself…well, almost for she had on a red haired wig, dark skinny jeans, a white tank top, and a purple blazer on with sky high, high heeled boots with big round sunglasses over her eyes._

"_What are you doing? Pulling a Rihanna?" I asked her with a laugh as we hugged tightly. _

"_Couldn't be no worse than him," she told me as she pointed her thumb over her shoulder to direct in the direction of her partner for the day._

"_Hey, Winters, missed me?" The person dressed as Eminem asked me._

"_Owen? Oh my God," I said before I burst out into laughter with Nikita and Owen as we walked towards the parking lot where I assumed Nikita's car was parked. Now, don't get me wrong I love Rihanna and Eminem, just not on them._

"You know, I laughed so hard that day," I told the sleeping female, "I mean seriously, yours a good disguise but Owen's was just drop down hilarious. I remember us laughing so hard, it had been awhile since I had laughed that hard. And by the way, you looked so much better than him, Girl."

"_So where's Michael, Alex, Ryan, and Birkoff at?" I asked her once we reached Nikita's safe-house and noted that Percy's right hand man, Nikita's first partner, the CIA agent she was told about, and Division's head techie were nowhere to be found._

"_Michael, Alex, and Birkoff are at Division, keeping up with their covers and Ryan is in a meeting with Director Abbot," she replied as she took off everything expect her jeans and tank top while Owen stayed in his disguise for some unknown reason._

"You remember when Michael and who I assumed at the time was Alex, walked in on Owen dressed like that?" I asked her with a laugh, "Their faces were so funny, especially when Birkoff walked in and made some comment, I don't think there wasn't one of us not laughing at the comment and then at him and Owen bickering back and forth.

And I still remember the look on Percy's and Amanda's faces when I walked in with you, Michael, Alex, Owen, and Birkoff holding a gun, well at least five us were because Michael said he didn't agree with you in letting Birkoff have a gun, so he took it from him before we entered Percy's office. Another priceless moment and look on Birkoff's face. Speaking of Birkoff, I'd better get going not only do I have a family to Shadownet video talk with but, he's getting a little antsy in wanting to see you."

I smiled and placed a friendly kiss on her hand before letting it go and getting up. Reaching the door, I opened it before I turned back and told her, "I once told you that before you came I was trapped. Stuck in two worlds I was afraid of, afraid to walk away. And you replied with 'now you're in the world where you belong.' And now, _you belong in that world too_, Nikita, and you need to come back to it and start your life over again to a better and fuller existent. I _will_ see you later, Girl."

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors_

_Oh, and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_

_Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, there it is. Sorry it's a short one, but I hope that you guys liked it even though it was short. Please review it and continue reading, thanks.<strong>_

_**Much love,**_

_**Jess(:**_


	3. Part Three: Owen

_**Chapter Started: July 14, 2011**_

_**Chapter Finished: July 15, 2011.**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Now this really a new way for me to write and I'm hoping that you guys can encourage me to continue to try more things like this by you all reading and reviewing it. BTW, I'm sorry ahead of time if…this person is a little bit OC. Hope it still works out though for this story's benefit.

* * *

><p><strong>=If I Die Young=<strong>

**-Part Three: Owen-**

"_Nikita!" I called out through Nikita's safe-house, only to have to pull my gun from the waist of my jeans to point it at….Percy's second-in-command….dressed in his briefs? _What the hell is going on_, I wondered as I looked at Nikita who pulled out her gun and pointed it at me, not realizing it was me at first._

"_Wwwww, wait," she told the other male realizing it was me as she lowered her gun._

"_Drop your gun," Percy's laptop dog told me, his gun still pointed at me and mine at him._

"_Drop yours," I shot back at him._

"_Owen?" Nikita said stepping between us in only her bra and underwear and looked between us before asking me, "What the hell are you doing here?"_

"_Well, I came to talk to you," I explained before asking her my own question, "What's he doing here?"_

"_He's with me," she told me, "both of you put your weapons down." And when both of us didn't oblige to her commands she ordered it again in a stronger and more commanding voice, "Down boys, now!"_

_After Percy's lapdog put his down first, I then stuffed my back into the waist band of my pants as I thought, _ha, take that.

"_Now, I'm gonna ask you again. What are you doing here?" She asked me as I still stared at the other male in the room, who was getting dressed while shooting glances at me and the other rogue Division agent._

"_What we talked about, find the next black box and the guardian that protects them," I replied._

"_When we talked about that, we talked three months ago. Then we talked about the guardian being in London" she told me in a hushed voice still dressed in her underwear and bra, not that I really minded._

"_Okay, but I was just there. I've narrowed the guardian's location to a specific burrow." _

"_The guardian is an agent," the lapdog said as he finished putting on his shirt, "whose soul job is to remain invisible, and in a haystack of eight million people, you were able to what? Find out where he was in only three months?" _

"_Michael, please," Nikita told her…well, whoever he was to her before addressing me, "Owen, when we talked we also said you would call if you found anything. You didn't have to come all the way here."_

"_Call, call? On an unsecure line? Come on, no, not when I'm so close. Division's got ears everywhere." I said as I glanced at Michael._

"_Michael is not Division, he's on our side now," she told me as she looked at him._

"_Oh, our side?" He asked her._

"_My side," she corrected herself for him._

"_Yeah, I can see that," I told her as I trailed my eyes down her body that now was covered by a large grey sweater._

"_Shut up," she told me before she walked over to Michael, "Listen to me, both of you. Michael, Owen's gotten this close, you can bring this home. Get us the name of the guardian."_

"_I can't," he told her, and I wanted to say 'figures' out loud but I just thought it instead as I looked at the two._

"_Yes," she told him softly, "you have top level access, higher than Alex has ever had. You are the break that we've been waiting for. This is how we bring Percy down." _

_He looked at her considering it before glancing at me before he looked back at her and said, "Okay, when I'm bringing this home, what're you going to do?"_

"_We'll be on sight, waiting for you call. Once you get us the location of the guardian, we'll strike." _

"_So you're gonna be in London, with him?" He asked and I inwardly smirked at the jealous tone hinted in his voice._

"_That's the only way this works," she said, turning from me back to him._

"_She's bossy like that, you'll learn," I told him._

_As she glared at me, he just gave me a look as he said, "I think I know her pretty well."_

"I wish I would have known how well at the moment," I said to the on conscious agent as she laid in the hospital bed where she looked so small and fragile. Grabbing onto her hand with slight hesitation I tried not to let my emotions get ahead of me.

Why did this have to happen to her, I thought as I stared at her pale and scratched face.

"I have the first watch of you, shocking isn't it?" I asked her, not expecting a reply even though I secretly hoped for it, "Alex is still shaken up, too shaken up to sit with you right now so she went to check on Michael. Dana is getting her bruises iced and getting her ankle looked at, they think she really sprained it or fractured it. Ryan's doing some kind of CIA stuff and Birkoff is helping with that…you know, the geek? Well, he's almost as shaken up as Michael is if that's even possible. Is it? I don't know, but I will tell you and only you, seeing as you can't hear me, but I'm shaken up too, given probably never as much as Michael or Birkoff or even Alex, _but_ I still am. Why are you doing this to all of us, huh? Do you like being a pain in the ass? Oh wait, I am talking to you, Nikita, the ruler of Pain-in-the-Asses so yeah."

I stopped and waited for a blow to the shoulder, but it sadly never came making me grip her hand a little tighter, but still careful of the wires and IV in her arm.

"You, you did it Nikita, you beat Division and took down that bastard and his bitch and you should be here celebrating with us, hell you should be off some where's locked in a room or something with Michael! But not, **not** in this bed hooked up to all these machines with a blood transfusion and an IV in your arm."

I sighed and thought about what I was going to admit before I said it out loud to her, "You've got to know something, and if you remember this when you wake up then please, please don't kill me or tell Michael, alright? Okay, here it goes…..after….after Emily died, I thought I lost everything, hope, dreams, and someone who believed in me, and then you came along. You changed the rest of me that Emily didn't get a chance to change which brings me to my point, that day that I walked in on you and Michael doing I don't know and wanna know what, I realized something: he wasn't the only one jealous of who you were spending more time with, I was too, so while he was jealous of you being in London with me, I was jealous of him being everywhere's else with you and being able to reach you in a way that I never could or dreamed of, and I guess down the line I ended up…falling in love with you.

And at first it felt like I was betraying Emily, you know? But I realized that she would have wanted me to move on and be happy, and I thought that would be with you one day and then I realized something, it hit me like a freight train…" I told her as the memory came to my mind as I told her about it.

"_So this is it, huh?" I asked her as I picked up various weapons while she and Michael and other CIA agents did the same thing._

"_Yes," she told me with a smile._

"_No, after this, it's just the beginning," Michael said, correcting her like he usually did when she said something wrong._

"_For all of us," she said looking at me, and then him before she glanced behind her and located another rogue Division agent by the name of Dana, who I had recently learned had tricked the couple because of Percy's orders a year ago._

"Michael was right that day, you know?" I told her, "When he said that after taking down Division, we would all have a new beginning and we can, but you need to come back to us, Nikita. All of us, and if you won't do it for me or Alex or hell even Michael; then do it for yourself. Okay? _**Do it for yourself**_."

_The sharp knife of a short life_

_Well, I've had just enough time_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, I hope that you guys liked this. This was an extremely new thing for me to write, and to me I think Owen's a little OC, but I'll let you all decide on that. I hope you guys liked it.<strong>_

_**Much love,**_

_**Jess(:**_


	4. Part Four: Ryan

_**Chapter Started: July 18, 2011.**_

_**Chapter Finished: July 19, 2011.**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here's another one. I hope that you guys enjoy this, because after this one I'm gonna start posting the chapters.

* * *

><p><em><strong>=If I Die Young=<strong>_

_**-Part Four: Ryan-**_

As soon as Dana stepped out, I quickly sneaked in while Birkoff was off getting something to as he put it, "enter the world of coherent", thinking that Dana would take longer.

Getting no father an inch away from the now closed door, I stopped and really couldn't bring myself to check out the beauty unconscious in the bed, and it broke my heart to see her, the strongest and courageous woman I had ever and probably will ever meet look weak and about to die at any given moment.

But she wasn't weak and she wasn't going to die at any given moment, she just…wasn't because she's…she's…Nikita.

Walking towards the bed slowly, all the while my feet feeling like quicksand I quietly sat down at her bedside and grasped her clammy hand. Pulling it softly towards my dry lips, I placed a soft, chaste kiss on her skin before pulling it back and sighing sadly, not knowing when she would wake up and when she did wake up she would never be mine because she was Michael's, and at first I thought he didn't deserve her for the way he treated her.

Shooting at her, Owen, and I with a rocket launcher in Chile while the two rogue agent tried to save me…

Grasping my hand tightly when he came to get Birkhoff when I had detained him in the CIA…

Always giving her and me dirty looks…

Not trusting me or better yet Nikita's judgment when it came to trusting me because at the time he was the one that was not to be trusted, at least to me…

"You know, going into the last phase of this plan, I was still expecting Michael to betray us," I told her, her hand still grasped tightly in mine, "I was just waiting for him to walk us into Division and say 'here you go Percy, just like you ordered, Sir' like the good little soldier he seemed to be every time I came against him, and the way he treated you…as if he didn't know you or care for you."

_After the Division agent who had come after Nikita, Owen, and I in Chile talked with Birkhoff after kicking through the door to the conference room where he was being detained, I watched as Michael burst into the room Nikita was once in before racing down the hall and around the corner towards the elevator after her, only for both of them to be stopped, him by the CIA security guards I called for and her by some CIA agents who didn't find an CIA badge on her._

_Behind me, I heard Birkhoff say, "Dude, you have no idea how messy things are about to get."_

_I pushed him back in the room and closed it so we could still see what was going on and I watched along with the techie as the two fought all of the CIA agents and guards around them, and stopping briefly every once in a while to make eye contact._

_Once they were done, and Michael was being held at gun point with Nikita escaping the techie said, "Told you."_

"Birkhoff was right, things did get messy," I told her coming back to the present, "And I'll tell you something, I've never seen anyone fight the way you two did together, and I'll admit I was jealous when I saw the heated eye contact you had going on."

I laughed a little before softly admitting to her, "I realized then that I was falling for you, and hard…and then you said something, which made me finally realize the truth."

_"We've already lost two people, you need to bring Malcolm in now." I told her once I lost the Division agents that were tracking me through the subway station, and now we were standing outside in a dark alley talking._

_"I intend to, sort of," she said, "You're gonna sneak us into the CIA, once Malcolm decrypts the box, I split you get 'em back, win-win."_

_"No way," I told her._

_"I will be in and out of there before anyone notices," she argue with and I didn't have no doubt that she couldn't._

_"This isn't some field office, you're talking about breaking into Langley. What you want has to be done in skiff room, and nobody gets in there without SCI, which I don't have. Tom Cruise on a harness couldn't in there."_

_"There has to be a way," she stated, looking away from me in disbelief._

_"There is," I told her, "I'll give it to the people who can, and I will convince them to let you sit in. Director Abbot is a good man."_

_"If it wasn't for this attack, I wouldn't even be looking into this box, I'd be destroying it," she told me._

_As she was saying this and the way she was fighting this, I realized something, "Wait, there's stuff about you on there."_

_"Yes," she replied not even looking me in the eyes._

_"Things that could send you to prison."_

_"You know I won't get that luxury," she said before whispering, "They'll burn me."_

_"Nikita, I can protect you. You were forced to do things," I told her._

_And then she yelled at me, "**I SHOULD'VE SAID NO!** I always looked at this as my mission, my responsibility, and I would've died for it."_

_"You don't have to do this alone," I told her, reassuring her._

_"I'm not alone," she corrected me, "That's the thing; it's not just me anymore. I have someone to live for and he's on that box too…."_

"I realized right then that you'd never be mine because you were his, and to tell you the truth, if he didn't tell me about your guys past I still would've told you what I'm telling you know, even when you were both on opposite sides, _you were always his_….and I realized that even though I loved you, you'd never love me….but that's fine because I'd never be able to understand you that way he does, even though I'd try as hard as I could."

Kissing her hand, I let a few tears slip before I got up and said before walking out the door, "You'll always be in my heart, one of my dearest friends who I'll trust and love to the end of time. Just wake up, okay? See you later."

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, here's the fourth chapter. I hope you guys like it and seeing as the fifth one's already wrote, I'm gonna post the first five and then work on the next and final four chapters to this story. I hope that you guys like 'em.<strong>_

_**Much love,**_

_**Jess(:**_


	5. Part Five: Alex

_**Chapter Started: June 13, 2011.**_

_**Chapter Finished: July 19, 2011.**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here's a new one. Hope you enjoy it please don't forget to R&R, thanks.

* * *

><p><em><strong>=If I Die Young=<strong>_

_**-Part Five: Alex-**_

"You know if you were here or if you could talk right now, Sensei, I think you'd be congratulating me for finally getting Michael to go home and get some sleep, a shower, and a nap," Alex softly said with a laugh as she sat in Michael's previous spot and held her sensei's hand, knowing that when a person was in a coma it was proven that talking to them helps for them to wake up, "You…you once told me 'Rome can't be built in a day. And neither can friendship or relationships. Once these bonds are formed they can last forever. But, once these bonds are smashed and broken, just like buildings once you knocked them down, you must rebuild them all over again. But with more care and precaution – like life.' Do you remember telling me that? I sure as hell do, I actually remember everything you say and I think so does Michael which brings us to the fact that you promised us both that nothing would happen to you, Nikita! You promise, mom.

Wanna know why I called you mom? I called you mom because even after I found out you killed my parents – which I forgave you for already by the way – I still considered you my mom and Michael my dad. Oh God, could imagine his face if he just heard that? God, I can imagine yours and the comments you'd make right now too. I wish I could see the mixed look of horror and shock on your face combined with a small glare." Alex laughed and took the hand that wasn't holding Nikita's to wipe at the tears forming in her eyes and traveling down her cheeks before she continued to talk, "You…you've always been there for me whenever I needed you, you told me the stuff I didn't want to hear, but needed to hear anyways. You have always had my best interest in heart and you always protect me from anything and everything, even though I don't need or deserve it half the time. So I want you to know, that if, no when you wake up, if you need to talk, I'll listen. If you need to cry, I'll hold your hand. If you feel lost, I'll help guide you. If you need to be angry, I'll let you. If you're feeling afraid, I'll comfort you're feeling attacked, I'll be your defense. If you need to lean awhile, I'll give you a shoulder. If you're feeling unsure, I'll be your confidence. If you're feeling alone, I'll be the friend who won't leave you. If you need to learn to trust again, I'll prove to you that you can. I just promise to be everything that you are to me Nikita, but you gotta wake up okay? You just gotta."

"_Hello, Sensi? You home?" Alex asked as she walked into Nikita's safe house after haven gotten her phone call from England that told her they needed to talk about Michael._

"_Hey, Alex," the rogue agent greeted her mole with a hug and smile. "How are you?"_

"_Just fine," Alex replied with a smile as she hugged the rogue agent back before taking a seat in one of the chairs in the small livable area. Getting down to the chase, she asked, "Alright, so about Michael? What's going on with him…and you…what I mean is why do we need to talk about him?"_

"_Hello Alex," Michael's voice came, startling the teenager causing her to jump out of the chair with a scream causing him to smirk with one raised eyebrow and arms crossed while Nikita just laughed._

"_Mich….Michael? Wh…what are you doing here?" Alex stuttered causing the lovers to smirk at her._

"_Why don't you go sit down and we'll tell you everything, okay?" Nikita told her protégée, making her sit down the chair she previously was sitting in._

"_Everything?" Michael asked his lover with a raised eyebrow and a smirked as he approached her._

"_Okay, almost everything," Nikita corrected causing Alex to make a face and then smirk._

"_Okay, one, ew. Two, you seduced him didn't you? And three, I knew there was something between you two!" Alex told the two, "Michael was all 'Nikita's like a cancer.'" _

"_A cancer?" Nikita asked Michael with arms over her chest and a raised eyebrow as she looked at him…_

**IF*I*DIE*YOUNG*A*MIKITA*STORY**

_"We are so not watching that movie," Alex protested to the movie Owen had chosen for her and Nikita to watch as they all waited in a rented house for Michael and Birkhoff to show up and inform them of Percy's "brilliant" plan to track down and kill Nikita and Owen._

_"Oh come on, Nikita the badass and Alex the double agent badass scared of a little horror movie?" Owen asked them with an amused expression at the two girls who were cuddled up on the loveseat._

_"Which one?" A new voice asked as he walked into the room with a laptop case strapped over his shoulder._

_"_Stay Alive_," they told him before spotting someone and jumping towards the person and launching onto them, hoping that he would save them, "Michael! Save us."_

_"What'd you do now?" Michael asked Owen._

_"Why do you always assume it's me?" Owen asked him with a raised eyebrow and with Michael's pointed look he sighed and said, "Fine. I want them to watch a horror movie, _Stay Alive_, with me. Is that so bad?"_

_"For Nikita, it is," Michael told him and then glancing down at Alex, "and going out on a limb here, but I'm assuming for Alex it is too."_

_"Damn right it is," Alex muttered but yet Nikita and Michael heard._

_"Alex, language," they scolded her._

_"Sorry," she replied before adding silently, _Mom and Dad_._

_"Oh come on," Owen replied in a huff, "Badass, trained assissan Nikita who faces death and danger everyday is scared of a little movie?"_

_"Little, little!" Nikita replied looking at him, "I know that movie and that movie is so not little, especially since it's based on a true fucking story!"_

_"Which story?" Birkhoff asked her as he sat down on the other couch by Owen._

_"The story of the Blood Countess," she replied._

_"Huh?" The group asked the Asian who sighed._

_"Countess Elizabeth Bathory de Ecsed was a countess from the renowned Bathory family of Hungarian nobility. Although in modern times she has been labeled as the most prolific female serial killer in history, her guilt is debated, but nevertheless she is always remembered as the "Blood Countess" or "Blood Queen."_

_She and four collaborates were accussed of torturing and killing hundreds of girls, with one witness attributing to them over 650 victims, though the number for which they were convicted was 80. The Blood Queen herself was neither tried nor convicted. In 1670, however, she was imprisoned in the Csejte Castle, now in Slovakia and known as Cachtice, where she remained bricked in a set of rooms until her death four years later._

_Later writitngs about the case have led to legendary accounts of the Countess bathing in the blood of virgins in order to retain her youth and subsequently also to comparisons with Vlad III the Impaler of Wallachia, on whom the fictional Count Dracula is partly based, and to modern nicknames of the Blood Countess and Countess Dracula."_

_"Do we even wanna know how you know that?" Birkhoff asked her with a raised eyebrow and wondering if everyone else got the chills like he did from what Nikita was telling them._

_"Possibly not," she replied simply._

_"Okay, that's it. I'm saving this epic movie until Halloween which means we're so gonna watch the next best one," Owen stated before pulling out another movie from his black duffle bag that was full of movies._

_"NO!" The two females shrieked, still holding onto Michael, "The Final Destination Series is worse!"_

_"Okay, it's either this or Jaws," Owen told the two girls, giving them a final, no way out, choice._

_"Final Destination Series," the two replied quickly._

Coming back to the present day, Alex giggled at the memory while still wondering how she ended up on a couch with Owen, scared onto his lap while on the loveseat Nikita was sitting on Michael's lap, legs on either side of him and her head buried his neck every time a scary part would come up. Smiling she said, "You know I didn't care at that moment, or now, how I ended up with Owen because when I looked at you two I realized that it didn't matter because all you two needed was each other, and I was okay with that, I still am. How can I not be?"

The agent smiled as another memory of finding out about Michael and Nikita, the twosome she considered her parents. She had found out so much and in so little time about the two, that to her it was like an amazingly badass fairytale story for bedtime.

"You do know that don't you?" Alex asked as she squeezed the Asian's hand with a tearful smile, "When you and Michael told me the story of you two, I thought that it was one badass fairytale, the kind of story a teenager daughter would want to hear from her parents.

So you know what that means don't you because you'd better! That means that: Prince Charming didn't cheat on Cinderella. The Beast didn't break Belle's heart. Aladdin didn't dare to hurt Jasmine. Shang didn't destroy Mulan's life and you're prince? Well, he's the same way: Michael _won't_ cheat, break your heart, hurt you, or destroy your life because he's totally faithful, he fell for your heart of gold, he can't stand to see you cry and he can't destroy your life because _you're his life_.

Don't you dare leave us, Nikita, you hear me. Don't you dare leave me, _I love you, Momma_!"

_The sharp knife of a short life_

_Well, I've had just enough time_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, there you have it, chapter five. I hope that you guys liked it, and after this one the final four chapters will be coming soon. Let me know what you think, and as soon as you review I'll give you who is up next in talking with an unconscious Nikita.<strong>_

_**Much love,**_

_**Jess(:**_


	6. Part Six: Birkhoff

_**Chapter Started: July 19, 2011**_

_**Chapter Finished: July 23, 2011**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here it is. I hope that you all enjoy it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>=If I Die Young=<strong>_

_**-Part Six: Birkhoff-**_

"_Birkkk, Birkyyy, Birkk, Birky, Birk," I heard my name, well part of my name, being sung as a happy and newly promoted top-side agent by the name of Nikita skipped over to me where I was standing with Michael, watching the other recruits train. I smirked at a jealous Michael as his usually dark scowl turned darker at how Nikita just ignored him to pay attention to me. _

I smiled a teary eyed smile as her signing still rang into my to this day, even as I walked in to find her laying unconscious and freaky-ishly pale, it wasn't only a sight I've ever seen before, but one that I never wanted to see, even when she went rogue and left Mikey and I behind in the hellhole.

Seeing the chair beside her bedside, I just looked at it before walking around the bed and going to stand by the window, not being able to bring myself to sit at her bedside while she lay in what could very well be her death bed…._no, don't think that Birkhoff_, my conscious yelled at me and I smiled because it sounded like Nikki.

"Jesus, girl what have you done to me?" I asked her even though I knew I wouldn't get a reply, I still paused for a smartass comment that Nikita could usually supply because let's face it her and Michael, usually have some of the smartest smartass comments on this planet, but I would never tell them that. "I'll tell you what you've done; you've made a bloody mess of every single fucking thing since you first reappeared almost two and half years ago to get your revenge."

**CAN'T*WAIT*FOR*SEPTEMBER*NIKITA*SEASON*TWO**

_Pulling up in the black, bulletproof SUV's at the cemetery where Nikki's dead fiancé, Daniel Moore, was buried, with other Division agents, who had guns ready to kill her, I told them as I checked her status on the field laptop sitting on my lap, "Position is unchanged, use caution she will be armed." I then looked out the window and watched as they quietly started to go down over the hill and towards Nikita and sadly I whispered, knowing it was the end, "Bye Nikki."_

_I closed my eyes once I heard the orders through our com system as Percy's ordered the snipers in a strict voice, "Execute."_

_"Target on the move," I kept repeating and then added, "North gate, north gate! Radio back when you have visual."_

_"Good boy, Birkhoff," Nikki told me as she appeared in the back seat with a gun pointed at my temple._

_"What're you gonna do?" I asked her._

_"You'll see," she told me and before I could asked her what she meant, everything went black._

"_Congratulations Birkhoff, you found me," she told me as she grabbed what looked to be like a needle off of her little silver medical table._

"_What is that? Truth serum?" I asked her, taking note of my hands tied behind my back and with an inward sigh I thought, _why I was ever so stupid and not take up the hand-on-hand combat and situation trainings with Mikey and Nikki. Oh! That's right they always ignored everyone around them to make eye-sex with each other.

"_It's pain desensitizer," she corrected me, "I don't want you passing out on me."_

"_So what? You gonna torture me, is that it?"_

"_Not if you tell me what I need to know."_

"_I always told you, you were hot," I replied, giving her my truthful smile and she knew I always told her that too, "You know that."_

"_I want access to Division's network," she said, getting straight to the point, not amused by my reply, "Logins, passwords."_

"_Bitch, just skip to the part where you kill me!" I told her and it cut me deep to call her that and say that to her and I could tell by the look on her face, even if it was just a quick glimpse that appeared on her face._

"_No," she rebutted, grabbing her gun and quickly hitting me with it across the face._

"_Seriously, do it!" I told her with the copper taste of blood in my mouth, "because if I give you those codes, Percy will kill me!"_

"_Shut up," she told me cocking her gun and bringing it to rest against my temple causing me to inhale sharply and close my eyes as I sat back quickly, scared for the first time that Nikki, the one woman I __**ever**__ trusted in my life, would do that to me._

"_What do you want with the network anyway?" I asked her once she pulled the gun away from me and turned her back to me, "It's not like it was any help in finding out where you've been hiding out."_

"_I'm not hiding anymore," she told me, her hand on her hip._

"_Then what're you doing?" I asked her and then realization hit me, "You're not trying to come after us are you?"_

_She just looked at me from underneath her eyelashes causing me to turn my head away from her and chuckle._

"_Man! Nikki…__**Nikki**__, you're insane!"_

"_Don't call me Nikki," was all she had to say to me causing me too inwardly voice to myself, _but I always call you Nikki.

"_Then don't call me Nerd," I told her, telling her not to use her own personal nickname that I had grown to love, but yet unable to admit that to anyone but myself and Michael. "Remember when you use to call me that?" I asked her before saying softly, imitating her, "'Patch me through to Michael, Nerd'; 'This computer's busted, Nerd, fix it.'" Smiling up at her as she knew that I knew she was remembering those times causing me to admit to her, "The place isn't the same without'cha ya, Babe."_

"_Then let's burn it down," she told me as she took a step towards me with her arms crossed over her chest._

"_You seriously think you can burn down Division all on your own?" I asked her, disbelievingly._

"_Who says I'm on my own?" She replied, same old Nikki, I thought with an inward smile before adding with an inward smirk and chuckle, Mikey would be so proud of you._

"_So you playing for the other side now?" I asked her, "Well, if you've got such big guns on your side, backing you up…why do you need me for?"_

"_Well, because they may be able to get me the Intel I need," came her reply and not the one I wished for, the one that would get me on her side, "But I _know _you can get it."_

"_Well, then we're right back where we started," I reasoned with her, "Just understand, if you do this, you're gonna have to kill your way through a lot of people, you know, starting with me, __**Nikki**__."_

"You sure did get back at me for calling you Nikki after my little piece of advice didn't you?" I told her with a slight frown, "Tying me up to that damn rocking or bouncy or whatever it is horse in the park for Michael to find."

I stopped looking out at the gloomy, dark, and scary thunderstorm weather to turn my head towards her, before carefully turning it back to look out at the rain. Jesus, God, I hate looking at her like that. Can't you do something, I thought before admitting to her, "When I told you, that you had to 'kill your way through a lot of people you know, starting with me' I was gonna actually say 'starting with Michael and then me' but then I thought about it and I realized that, no matter how much you probably hated us at the moment, you couldn't do it just like you didn't kill me when I asked you to – because we all mean something to each other, Nikki."

**CAN'T*WAIT*FOR*SEPTEMBER*NIKITA*SEASON*TWO**

"_Birkhoff," Nikki said my name with a pout as soon as I walked into her safe-house with Michael._

"_What's up?" I asked her as I pulled her in for a hug while Michael glared at me while I just smirked back at him, and it grew wider when she wrapped her arms around my waist._

"_I need a favor," she told me, setting her chin on my chest and batting her eyelashes at me and she knew that, that made me go weak in the knees as did Michael which is why he was now watching with an amused smirk on his lips, and trying not to laugh._

Uh-oh, this is never a good thing_, I thought and wanted to say, but found myself saying as she batted her eyelashes again, "Sure, anything for you. What's up?"_

_Smiling, she leaned up towards my ear and started whispering to me while I noticed Michael go from laughing with Alex at the way I turned to jelly, to a cold and jealous glare towards us. My smile then turned into a ha-take-that-smirk. _

"Mikey, always hated when you would lean up to my ear and whisper something in it, and I always found it awesome that he was jealous of me," I admitted to her as I continued to stare out the window at the rain, thunder, and lightening. "He actually hated a lot of things that you did…with or around guys, that weren't him. I remember when we had to go to an op in Cancun, Mexico. You remember? It was a seduction op, one that you needed to do while Mikey went up to the target's room to get the information.

Mikey was up in the room and he kept asking for updates on you and the target and I still remember his voice when I told him that you two were in the elevator with the target kissing you, on the way up the room; his voice was priceless and he was lucky Percy or Amanda didn't hear it because he would've been cancelled as soon as we got back.

And then you and the target entered the room, and while you were busy keeping the target distracted by leading him into the bedroom and pushing him down onto the bed to make out with him, I remember all of Mikey's dark mutters as he watched, not even worrying about the op at that moment, just worrying about the guy and what he was doing to you, and that if he touched anywhere's forbidden –which to Mikey is like every where's – on you.

But he succeeded in the op until that guy tried to…and then Mikey saw red."

**CAN'T*WAIT*FOR*SEPTEMBER*NIKITA*SEASON*TWO**

"_Michael man!" I said as soon as Michael reappeared in the suite room I was in with Nikita, playing the PlayStation 3. _

"_What?" He asked me, sitting on the couch and smiling when Nikki, who was sitting on the floor with me, moved to sit against her legs, so she could place her head on his knees and stare up at him._

"_You need to control your woman," I told him._

"_Control her from what?" He asked me with a raised eyebrow and a smirk at his woman._

"_Kicking my ass in this video game!" I replied._

"_Which one?" _

"_C.O.D.7: Black Ops."_

"_Then there's a reason she's kicking your ass," Mikey told me, as if I don't already know this._

"_Yeah, but I'm the techie. I should be able to out game her or something! This is like fantasy shit, not real life!"_

"_Isn't what we do, considered fantasy?" Michael replied with a smirk and raised eyebrow while Nikki tried to hide her laugh._

_I just glared at him as the two high fived each other before kissing each other causing me to look away from them in pretend disgust when in reality I'm happy that they __**finally**__ got together._

"I really am happy that you guys got together, finally after so much bantering back and forth and flirting throughout the ops and coms for the longest time," I admitted to her sleeping form.

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_

Looking down at my watch, I realized the time and knew that I had to make a bee line for the door and disappear because when Michael arrived he'd want some alone time with her. Turning off the alarm on my watch, I finally made my way towards the sleeping assassin and grasped her hand. Placing a kiss on it and then one on her cheek, I smiled sadly at her, wishing her to wakeup.

"Just remember Nikki: we protected the Stone, we found the Chamber, we freed the Prisoner, we were chosen by the Goblet, we fought alongside the Order, we learned from the Prince and we mastered the Hallows. We are the Harry Potter generation." With our own little secret said, I walked out of the hospital room and towards the cafeteria where I knew everyone else was hanging around just as Michael came around the corner…

_And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom_

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger_

_I've never known the loving of a man_

_But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand_

_There's a boy here in this town, says he'll love me forever_

_Who would have thought forever could be severed by_

_The sharp knife of a short life_

_Well, I've had just enough time_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, here's this one and in honor of Nikita being at Comic Con, I'm going to post this one. Okay, I love you guys!<strong>_

_**Mikita Love Forever,**_

_**Jess(:**_


End file.
